The invention relates generally to container closures and more specifically, it relates to bottle closures and containers having an integrally attached hook for convenient carrying of the bottle or container when not in use. The invention finds particular utility in today""s ever increasing sporting population of joggers, bikers, walkers, hikers and a host of other organized team sporting activities. All of these activities increase the need for the individual participating in these activities to maintain their bodies hydrated and as a result of this requirement, water consumption during such physical activity has increased by leaps and bounds over the recent years to the point where annual sales of bottled water in the United States of America is now running at the billion dollar level and still on the rise.
In addition to the normal use of drinking water, the consumption of water during sporting activities, whether as a spectator or as a participant, has added to the overall consumption of drinking water. Although the invention has been described thus far with regard to the consumption of drinking water, the invention also finds usefulness with the various of types of sport related drinks such as colas, juices, energy burst drinks and the like as well as a multitude of uses other than bottles wherein hanging of the container is required or desirable when not in use.
The problems associated with bottles or containers that are not provided with hangers or hooks are many and obvious. We have all witnessed at one time or another a group of tourists walking the streets and taking in the sights carrying their water bottles or other drinks in one hand and when it comes to picture taking time, passing the bottles from one to another to allow use of both hands in the picture taking process. Or the visiting family with several kids and the person in charge carrying all the bottles while the children engage in carefree frolicking along their way.
The present invention provides a convenient means for each individual to carry their bottle or container by merely hooking it over a loop ring on one""s backpack, belt, or any other suitable location, allowing free use of both hands while simultaneously providing ready access to the bottle when the need arises.
For purposes of this application, the term closure is used interchangeably with the term cap. As can be expected, a major design requirement for any such cap or closure would be a requirement that any modification, to enable hanging the bottle or container when not in use, would not interfere with the usual bottling, packaging, stacking or shipping of the product contained therein. Further, it is also desirable that the cap or closure retain its current configuration as closely as possible without any projecting or protruding elements that would interfere with normal handling of the bottle or container during packaging and not require any special modification to the bottle or container to accommodate the improved closure. As such, considerable effort has been expended in the design of the subject closure to satisfy these all important requirements while maintaining all the sealing and tamper evidence features presently found in the bottling industry.
A search of the U.S. Patent Office files in the appropriate Classes and subclasses revealed the following prior art:
U.S. Design Pat. No. 226,839xe2x80x94issued to Jennings on May 8, 1973, this patent discloses a combination closure and support hook, it is indicated to be a support hook for a collapsible tube, such as toothpaste. This hook is integral with the closure and extends a considerable distance above the closure upper surface.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 282,053xe2x80x94issued to Paas on Jan. 7, 1986, this patent also discloses a hook portion integrally formed on the upper surface of the closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,384xe2x80x94issued to Lermer on Mar. 15, 1966, this patent discloses a container with a cap thereon having an integral hook portion with a slit therein for ease in removing it from a display rod support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,797xe2x80x94issued to Ganz on Feb. 17, 1970, this patent discloses a hanger attachment that slips over the closure of a collapsible tube container and includes a hook extending therefrom for hanging the tube when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,632xe2x80x94issued to VanZandt on Feb. 15, 1983, this patent discloses a nail polish bottle having a removable a sheath extending over the cap and having a central aperture therein through which the lowermost end of a hanger element extends and is secured thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,844xe2x80x94issued to Betras on Feb. 26, 2002, this patent discloses a clip-type securing device that includes an opening for receiving a drinking container and is attached to the user""s clothing until ready for use.
As can be seen from a close review of the above cited art, most of the known prior art devices are provided with hook members that are integrally formed on the uppermost surface of the closure and protrude upwardly therefrom and as such, they each include structure that would greatly interfere with the packaging and shipping of the products identified and set forth above.
Some of the other devices are after market attachments that are used in place of the original cap and attached to the threaded portion of the container to provide attachment means after purchase of the product. While yet another prior art device includes a strap-like member with a loop therein that is placed over the neck of the container and is provided with a clip portion at an opposite end for securement to one""s person. None of the prior art disclosures are related to the bottling industry, which is the primary area of concern with the subject application.
The subject invention is directed primarily to bottle caps/closures that can readily be manufactured in a compact design that can be utilized with current bottling and packaging equipment presently used for the designated products and does not require reconfiguration of existing bottle or container configurations to accommodate the novel cap/closure. The usual sealing and tamper proof evidence features of the cap/closure are retained and not interfered with in any manner, thus providing a user-friendly cap/closure that does not require any after purchase modifications for its implementation.
An object of the invention is to provide a cap/closure that includes convenient attachment means for a bottle or container when not in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cap/closure that includes the usual sealing and tamper evidence features presently found on such caps/closures.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cap/closure that will not interfere with modem bottling and shipping practices.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cap/closure that requires a minimum amount of reconfiguraton of presently used caps/closures.
A further object of the invention is to provide a user friendly cap/closure that includes an integral hook portion that can readily be activated from a stowed position to provide a hook/hanger for the container to which it is attached when not in use.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent hereinafter. The instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters designate the corresponding parts throughout the several views.